


Blinded

by BritinManor



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritinManor/pseuds/BritinManor
Summary: Brian was offered the job in New York in Season 1. He set up an apartment, planning for Justin to move there after Graduation and attend art school, but only telling Jennifer and Daphne their plans. Meanwhile, Michael moved to Portland with David, but when their relationship goes south, Michael takes off to New York with plans to move in with Brian and prove they were meant to be together. Canon until S1, Ep 21.





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Banner and Beta: Thank you to the lovely Kimberly - Predec2
> 
> Plot Bunny: By the Queen of Plots - Deb Tanner
> 
> DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions. This work is done purely for entertainment purposes only No copyright infringement is intended.

**MICHAEL** :

I am so sick of this shit. All I ever hear is 'Michael, do this. Michael, do that'. David treats me like his _wife_ , instead of his _partner_. He won't _allow_ me to get a job or have any friends of my own. The only time I'm allowed out of the house is to buy _his_ groceries (because, god forbid, if I buy one thing that isn't on his list), pick up _his_ dry cleaning, or contact caterers for his dinner parties. He won't _allow_ me to put out any of my collectibles or even unpack them. Apparently, they aren't _aesthetically pleasing_ enough for his home, whatever the hell that means.

"Michael! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"Michael, I asked you if you picked up my coat from the cleaners today. It's starting to get chilly in the evenings, and I don't want to be without if the need arises."

 _SEE_? "David, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time today."

"What do you mean, 'not enough time today'? You had nothing else to do. Surely you had time to run to the cleaners."

"And, why is it that I had _enough_ time? Because you hold me a prisoner here and won't _allow_ me to do anything. You know, I should have listened to Brian when he told me this was a mistake."

"A mistake, Michael? If you're not happy here, you can always go home. Actually, that sounds pretty good right now. Go home, Michael. Go home."

**THAT EVENING IN THE GUEST BEDROOM**

Now what am I going to do? I can't go back to the Pitts and face Ma and the guys. Ma will go through the roof and blame me. And after the yelling stops, she will cuff me on the head, and you can be sure it won't be a gentle slap, either. What's up with that anyway? I'm thirty, not ten. You would think I'd have grown out of that stage.

I suppose I could go to New York and stay with Brian for a while. Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea. I bet Brian's new place is a lot bigger and nicer than the loft in Pittsburgh. We could hang out all the time. Become 'Brian and Mikey' again. Brian would let me have my collectibles out and wouldn't bitch at me all the time. Sounds like Heaven.

**NEXT DAY**

I'm in hell. David would only spring for economy. I'm sitting between this fat, ugly, old man, who smells like three-day-old sweat, and this young mother with a screaming baby. We've only been in the air for fifteen minutes and I'm ready to jump out the window. There's no way I'll be able to sit here for another three hours until this plane stops in Minneapolis. Yeah, Minneapolis. Of all the godforsaken places we could have had a layover; I get fucking Minneapolis. If that's not bad enough, I have to wait another three hours for my connecting flight to New York. David was ever-so-kind to give me a hundred and fifty bucks for this new venture of mine. And boy was he pissed I was going to New York. For a minute, I thought I might have to hitch. He _promised_ he would send all my stuff to Brian's after I get settled, as I didn't have Brian's address yet. I remembered he got a job with Kennedy and Collins, so I just hope someone will be able to tell me how to get there. David assured me I could find a cheap motel for the night for seventy bucks. It doesn't leave me with much else for this damn flight, as I will have to cover cab fare too. I guess a couple of candy bars will have to suffice for dinner.

"Stewardess? Ma'am, could I _please_ get a different seat? My eardrums are going to burst pretty soon. This kid has some mighty powerful lungs on him."

"Her."

"Huh?"

"You said, _him_. She's a girl. And I'm sorry, but she's been colicky lately and the doctor said she's probably teething."

Looking back at the stewardess with my puppy dog eyes, I asked again. 

"Please?"

"Gather your items together, sir, and come with me. We only have two empty seats this morning, so I certainly hope one will be suitable for you."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I got up and followed her. 

Noticing the two empty seats, I could only hope she would seat me next to the guy who looked yummy and good enough to eat. I was certain I could interest him in the mile-high club if given the chance, but unfortunately, we passed him by and I got granny. _Please god, don't let_ _her be chatty_ , I silently prayed.

**NEW YORK**

_Finally_! We will be landing in about ten minutes. I've had an eleven hour day with little-to-nothing to eat. I need food, a shower, and a bed with a pillow to lay my weary head on. It's definitely too late to call Brian to meet me at the airport, so I guess I have to spend money on a taxi.

Granny told me I could get on a bus at the airport and be dropped off at Grand Central Station or one of the other hubs in midtown. But I still might have to take a taxi to my motel from there. I just think a taxi would be the fastest way to go and I wouldn't have to put up with any other people today. 

By the time I get to my rat-infested dump, I can hardly hold my pounding head up. I was way too tired to even ask the cab driver to stop at a McDonald's. As hungry as I was on the plane, I don't think I have the energy to eat anymore. Looking around this smelly shithole I managed to find to stay tonight, I'm almost having second thoughts about sleeping in _that_ bed. It looks dirty and the covers are slightly messed up. I shudder to think that the sheets might still be leftover from the last customer.

Walking into the bathroom, I find part of the reason for the stink. Whoever used the toilet last had not flushed it. The tub was full of rust and there was a steady drip falling. I grabbed some tissue to use on the toilet handle as I flushed the toilet. I decided to forego a shower. I grabbed what towels were hanging there, as I decided it would be better to sleep on them, than the sheets covering the bed.

I cringed as I carefully crawled onto the bed and - laying my last towel on the pillow - I was soon asleep.

<><><>

When I woke the next morning, I was surprised it was already eleven o'clock. If I hurried, I might be able to catch Brian before he left for lunch. 

I arrived at Kennedy and Collins around twelve-thirty. Imagine my surprise when I find that bitch, Cynthia, sitting at Brian's receptionist desk.

"Hey, is Brian in?"

"Michael? What are you doing in New York?"

"Not that that's any of your business, but I came to visit my best friend."

"Brian's awfully busy. I'm not sure if he’ll have time to _visit_."

"Listen, lady. Just get Brian on the phone. There's no way he won't see me. I'm his..."

"Best friend, I know, Michael."

I watch as she takes her time picking up the receiver. I can barely contain my happiness at hearing his voice come through the phone and the anticipation of seeing him again. These last three months have been the longest time that we have been apart since we met when we were fourteen.

"Brian, Michael is here to see you."

". . ."

"Yes, Michael."

 _What's going on? How many Michael's does he know_? "Christ, Cynthia. Tell him it's Mikey."

". . ."

"I'll tell him that. Sorry to bother you, boss."

"Michael, Mr. Kinney said that he is too busy to see you right now. He has a pitch in an hour he needs to prep for."

"Fuck that! I came almost three thousand miles to see him." _Who the hell does this bitch think she is? Of course, Brian wants to see me!_

I ignore her protests as I make my way around her desk towards Brian's office. Without knocking, I open the door and barge in before _Artemis_ can stop me. 

"Brian, you need to fire that bitch you call your secretary. She said you wouldn't see me. I know that's a lie; you would never turn me away, especially after I've come three thousand miles."

"Michael, what are you doing here? Why are you here and not in Portland? And before you go off again, I _did_ tell Cynthia I couldn't be bothered right now. I'm working, in case you aren't aware that this is an advertising agency and _this_ is my office."

"Brian, come on. Is that any way to greet me? Aren't you happy to see your best friend? I've missed you so much. I just had to come and see you."

"Michael . . . I really don't have the time to talk right now. I have some last-minute revisions to make for a pitch I’m supposed to give in forty-five minutes. You need to leave. NOW!"

"But, but, Brian. You can't be serious. I need to know where you live so I can stay there tonight."

Chuckling, Brian said, "No can do, Michael. My place isn't big enough. Now, run along and let me work. This account is important to the agency, and to myself, and I intend to win it. I can't do that with you standing here."

"Brian, if you don't let me stay with you tonight, I'll be sleeping on a park bench."

"Sorry, Michael. Why are you here, anyway? Where's David? Stay with him."

"David's still in Portland. We broke up. I want to live with you. You know, Brian and Mikey, fierce defenders of the universe and queers everywhere."

"Jesus Christ, Michael, grow up! We're thirty, not fourteen. If you can't go back to Portland, then head back to Pittsburgh. I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you. She's probably missed her little boy. Now, go home, Michael. Go back to the Pitts, or anywhere but here. Go. Home."

"Cynthia!!!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"If Mr. Novotny won't leave on his own accord, please call security and have him removed from my office and this building. We aren't running a childcare agency."

<><><>

 _What the hell just happened in there_? Brian acted like he was mad at me. I've only gotten a couple of emails from him the whole time I've been gone, regardless of the fact I was emailing him at least once a week. He can't possibly be mad at me. Why would he be? And since when does he refer to me as Mr. Novotny? If I dared to contact Ma . . .

I make my way back to the motel. I don't have enough money left for another night. Hmm, I guess I will be sleeping on a park bench. Maybe Brian will change his mind after the pitch and accept a phone call from me. That must be it. He's probably really stressed out right now.

I stand in shock as I stare at my bags sitting outside the door to the motel. I start to go in, but the big dude at the desk is shaking his head at me.

"If you come in here, you owe me another forty dollars for a late check-out."

"Did you have to put my things out here? Anybody could have stolen them! I should report you to the cops."

"Go ahead. I'm sure my brother down at the station will have a good laugh. They don't get many of them around here."

"Get many, what?"

"How fucking stupid are you, man. _Laughs_. I said they don't get many of them. You know, we're in New York. How many fucking laughs do you think they get at a police department here? Now run along. I don't need any vagrants hanging around my fine establishment."

Mumbling something about _fine establishments_ , I pick up my bags and start walking. It took a while as I made my way back to Kennedy and Collins. I figured I could wait Brian out and follow him home to see where he lives. I would gauge his mood as he came out tonight, and see if I dare approach him, or if I should wait until tomorrow.

<><><>

When Brian finally emerges at six-thirty, he looks like he could kill someone. So, I figure my plan to confront him will have to wait until tomorrow. I try to stay behind, far enough away so he won't see me, as he walks down the sidewalk. Less than three blocks later, I notice him going into a building. It looks pretty high class. I rush to catch up and see what it's named, _1214 Fifth Avenue_. I look at the doorman, dressed in a black, three-button suit with antique gold trim, plus a matching hat and overcoat, complete with gloves. Wow! Brian's really living it up. This really is the good life! David's house had nothing on this place.

Someone was coming towards the door and I heard the doorman asking him if he needed a taxi today.

"No thank you, Nigel. I feel like a walk today."

_Hmm, Nigel. I better file that away for tomorrow._

I decide to leave. I noticed Central Park as I was coming here today. I guess I may just as well go over there. I come upon a food truck called Potluck Cafe Food Truck. I'm not sure what kind of food they sell, but it smells pretty amazing. 

"What are you all selling in there?"

"You can get pizza slices, but our specialty is Philly Cheese Steak. It's also the best this side of Philadelphia."

"How much for the cheese-steak?'

"Five bucks."

"Okay, give me one of them."

I don't have to wait long, and he actually makes it fresh with me standing there. By this time I am dying to unload my bags and sit down. My legs are feeling like jello, and I’m afraid I might fall down.

As I got closer to a bench I noticed an older woman sitting there, reading. She didn't look to be the chatty type, so I sat down on the bench.

What a relief. Bags out of my hands and my legs are finally getting a rest. I unwrap the cheese-steak and take a bite. Either I’m starving or these are a little piece of heaven. I figure a little of both. I eat slowly, relishing each bite, trying to figure out what to do and where I could store my bags.

"Looks like you enjoyed your food."

 _I guess I was wrong. At least I got to eat in silence._

"Yeah. I've never had one of them before. I got it over at the Potluck food truck."

"I've heard of it. My son really enjoys it."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get going. You wouldn't happen to know where I could store my bags for a while, do you?"

"There's a luggage storage facility about half a mile down that way."

As she points in the direction I need to go, I ask, "What's it called?"

"LuggageHero."

"Luggage... hero?"

LuggageHero, young man. One word. Capital L, Capital H."

"How much is the charge?

"I've never personally used it before, but I've heard it's pretty reasonable."

I'm once again walking and my legs are feeling more sorer now instead of like jello. I know it shouldn't take much more than ten minutes to get there, but by the time I asked twice for directions and walked slowly on sore, tired feet, almost twenty-five minutes has passed. It cost me twelve dollars for the day. They wouldn't rent it out for two days, saying it's a one-day storage facility. I figure that should be okay, because by tomorrow evening I plan to be ensconced in Brian's luxury apartment. 

I made my way back down to an area of the park that didn't seem too busy, and settle myself under a large, shady tree. I assumed it was an elm tree, but I was too tired to really care and it really didn't matter to me. 

Before I know it, I’m sound asleep.

<><><>

My first conscious thought was that I felt a little cold and there was a cool breeze on my face. Then the events of the last two days came flooding back, and I let out an audible sigh.

"Hey, Mister! What are you doing down there? Are you sleeping?"

"Go away, kid. It's none of your fucking business what I'm doing."

"You said a bad word. I'm gonna tell my mommy."

 _Jesus_! "Sorry, kid. I shouldn't have said that. Do you know what time it is?"

"We always come to the park at eleven o'clock."

"It's eleven o'clock?"

"No. I said we come to the park at eleven o'clock."

"How long have you been at the park?"

"Quite a while. Mommy said we could have McDonald’s before we go home today, and I’m starting to get hungry. I've been watching you sleep."

"Where is your ma?"

"What's a ma?"

"Your mom, mother, whatever."

"You mean my mommy?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"She's sitting on the bench, reading."

"Well, I need to get up."

After I stood, I realized my clothes were slightly damp. _Fucking Grass._

“Kid, I’m gonna get going. I have a friend I have to go see.”

“Okay, but, Mister, you should sleep in a bed. Mommy told me people can’t sleep in the park. One time this smelly, old man was sleeping on the bench that my mommy always reads on, and she called a policeman. Are you smelly, too?”

“Bye, kid. Maybe I’ll see you another time. But, no, I don’t smell and I promise not to sleep in the park again. I was just really tired last night. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

As I made my way out of the park, my only thought was that I was glad I would never have a kid. For someone who looked about four, he sure had a smart mouth on him.

<><><>

I arrived at Brian’s apartment half an hour later, happy to see it was Nigel at the door.

“Hey, Nigel, I’m here to see Mr. Kinney. Could you tell me what apartment he’s in? I forgot what he told me.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I can’t give out that information.”

“Why not? Brian told me to meet him here for lunch. If he didn’t tell me, how would I have known your name? He said, ‘In case I get hung up at the office, if you get here before me, the doorman’s name is Nigel. Just let him know that I want him to let you in. You can wait for me outside my door. I shouldn’t be very long’.”

“And just where is it that Mr. Kinney works?”

I keep myself from rolling my eyes and saying, ‘Duh’, but I answer with, “At Kennedy and Collins, Sir.”

“Okay. I will let you in this time. But I don’t want a repeat of this. I will speak to Mr. Kinney directly in regard to this situation.”

“And his apartment number?”

“Ah, yes. It’s 42C.”

“Thank you, sir. It's a beautiful day we’re having, isn’t it? Do you by chance have the time?”

“A few minutes past one, sir.”

The interior is beautiful. But I opt for the glass-enclosed elevator. No way am I taking the fucking stairs.

I arrive at Brian’s door and I’m surprised to hear music playing inside. I can’t understand why that would be; there's no way Brian would leave a trick in his apartment.

I knock on the door…and get the surprise of my life!

**JUSTIN:**

I’m surprised when I hear a knock on the door. It can’t be Brian yet, so unless he has a delivery, I can’t figure out who it might be.

I open the door and can’t believe my eyes. “Michael, what are you doing here?”

“I think the question should be, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

“Not that it’s any of _your_ business, but I live here.”

“Like hell you do! There’s no way Brian would let a trick stay with him. A trick who has stayed way too long, in my opinion. So, what are _you_ doing here and _how_ did you get in?”

“What part of _I live_ _here_ did you not understand? As far as how I got in, living here requires me to have a key. Now that I answered your question, how about answering mine. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I came to live with my best friend.”

I involuntarily chuckle before saying, “I don’t think so, Michael. Now I’m going to kindly ask you to leave.”

“No way, Boy Wonder! Now get out of my way and let me inside!”

“Not gonna happen, Michael.”

“Like hell, it isn’t! _You_ are NOT staying in Brian’s apartment. _I_ am. So, get your stuff and GET OUT!”

“Michael, I’m going to call the pol…”

I’m roughly shoved back, barely catching myself before falling, and in storms an angry Michael.

I notice him pausing in his rant as he looks around the apartment, a look of incredulity and awe mixed on his face. I remember when I was looking up apartment costs in New York when Brian first talked about moving here. He said he planned bigger and better than what I was looking at. And, boy, did he get bigger and better!

Michael recovers from the shock and looks at me, sneering. “Now get your stuff and get out!”

“I told you; I’m not leaving. Brian asked me to move with him, _before_ you ever left Pittsburgh.”

“I don’t believe you! There’s no way Brian would want some blond-boy ass twink living with him in New York! It must get old being shoved out of bed when Brian brings all those gorgeous New York men home.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but Brian doesn’t trick anymore. We agreed to monogamy when we moved here.”

Michael laughs a humorless laugh. “You really are living in wonderland, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not. That would be _you_. Now I asked you to leave, Michael. I’m expecting Brian soon. We have plans for this afternoon and evening and I need to get ready. Don’t worry, I will tell Brian his _best friend_ – NOT – was here and for him to give you a call.”

“You really think you’re funny, dontcha, Justin! Well, _I’m_ not leaving, _you_ are, even if I have to throw you out myself!”

Michael started advancing towards me, and instead of standing my ground, I started to back up, and as Michael follows, he grabs the lamp sitting on a side table.

**BRIAN:**

I told Justin that I had plans for us this afternoon and evening. We haven’t had much time to do anything fun since he got to New York, so I asked for this afternoon off. I was so proud of him when he made Valedictorian, beating Daphne by three points. So, today I thought we’d celebrate that achievement. He’s been wanting to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, so I thought we could do that today. If we ever get out of there, he’s also been wanting to see the Statue of Liberty. But when I found out we had 354 steps to climb, I vetoed against that. I might be in shape, but I’m not climbing twenty stories to look around the inside of the statue. I found a New York harbor cruise that literally goes right past the statue and thought that would be good enough. To round off the evening I’m taking him to Gallagher's Steakhouse. I know he loves a good steak and I was told they had the best. 

It’s right after one-thirty when I arrive home.

“Good afternoon, Sir.”

“Same to you, Nigel.”

“Mr. Kinney, sir. For future reference, if you are expecting company and expect me to let them up to your apartment, I would kindly like to be informed.”

“I’m not sure what you are talking about, but of course I would do that.”

“Well, your friend showed up here and told me you expected me to allow him up to your apartment.”

“Friend? Still not sure what you’re talking about.”

“He didn’t give me his name, but he was about 5’8”, 5’9”, dark hair, brown eyes…”

_No fucking way! MICHAEL!_

“Is he still waiting, or has he left yet?”

“He hasn’t come out yet, Sir. My deepest apologies if I did something wrong. The gentleman seemed to know you quite well. He knew where you worked, and he also knew my name. He stated that you said I was to let him up and he was to wait for you outside your apartment until you arrived, as you might be a little late.”

“It’s fine, Nigel. I will speak to Mr. Novotny myself.”

I’m glad the elevator is fast, but I can’t help but will it to move faster.

I get to the apartment and hear yelling inside. As I open the door, I can’t believe the sight before my eyes.

"MICHAEL!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Michael lowers the lamp before turning towards me.

"Oh, Brian! Thank God you're home! I'm not sure how Justin got into your apartment. He must have let the doorman fuck him or something. I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't. He keeps telling me he lives here. But I know you would _never_ have somebody like _HIM_ living in New York with you."

“Well, he does, Michael. But I’d like to know what _you_ are doing here. I told you yesterday to go back to Pittsburgh, so what the hell are you doing in _our_ apartment?”

“I told you yesterday; I need a place to stay. I thought I could live with you. Besides, David is sending my stuff here.”

“Oh, hell no, Michael! _We_ only have ONE bedroom. I told you my apartment wasn’t big enough for you.”

“Look at this place, Brian! I can’t believe there isn’t enough room for me. Besides, when Boy Wonder leaves, there will be plenty of room for me.”

“Did you hear me? I said, _one bedroom._ Just where do you plan to sleep?”

“We can share, Brian. I don’t mind.”

“Well, I certainly do! There’s no way I’m sharing a bed with you, _now_ or _ever_! That’s Justin’s place. Now, mind telling me what you were planning to do with that lamp in your hands?” 

"Brian, I'm your best friend. I was just trying to get rid of this little whore. I know he was trespassing, and he wouldn't leave. What did you expect me to do?"

“Fucking stop saying that! If you were my best friend you never would have even considered doing something like this to me, to Justin. Justin has been with me for three months; a month after I left Pittsburgh. I asked him to move in with me when he graduated. He was accepted at Pratt and was awarded a twenty-thousand-dollar scholarship. Christ, Michael! We even had partnership papers drawn up!"

"Brian, you've got to be kidding me! You can't honestly say you _care_ about him! He's a user and will end up bleeding you dry! Besides, it's my turn now. You always promised me, ' _Always Have, Always Will_ '. I think it's time that you own up to that promise. I've waited sixteen years for this! It's my time now! So, Justin, pack your shit, which I'm sure Brian has paid for, and get the _fuck_ out of our lives!"

"Michael, are you hearing yourself? Have you gone off the deep end? Because let me tell you something, I feel absolutely nothing for you! I'm not even sure I like you half the time! Justin has been my best friend for the last six months."

"Brian, I can't believe..."

"Sir, someone placed a call from this address. Is there a problem?" said the first policeman to walk through the door which I had purposely left open.

"Yes, Officer. I arrived home about fifteen minutes ago, and when I walked in here, this man was attacking my partner. He was just going to hit him over the head with a lamp, which surely would have done a great deal of damage or could have even killed him."

"Brian, what are you _doing_?" an incredulous Michael asked.

"When I saw what you were going to do, I dialed 9-1-1 and put it on speaker. I can't stand aside and not have you punished for attempted murder. You're sick, Michael. You need help. The police have everything on tape. You won't get away with this."

"How could you do this to me, Brian? I'm your _best friend_! Why would you call the cops on me? I was just trying to get the whore to leave!"

"How, Michael? By killing him?"

"If that's what it takes to get rid of that little whore, then yes!"

"If you don't shut up and quit calling Justin a whore, I will put a fist in your mouth to shut you up!"

"Sir, that's not your job. You, you're Michael? You're under arrest for attempted murder. Turn around, Sir. You're coming with us."

"Like hell, I'm going with you! There's no way I'm leaving and letting that no-good, blond-boy ass stay with MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Do you want resisting arrest on top of your other charges?"

"Fine, I'll leave. But I'm not coming with you!"

"Marv, a little assistance here?"

"Sure thing, Jeff."

As the two men advanced on Michael, Michael threw himself at Justin and started hitting him. He was grabbed from behind and roughly thrown face down onto the floor. His hands were yanked behind his back and handcuffed while he kicked and screamed. 

When the officers pulled him to his feet, he started yelling at Justin. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, Justin! You're nothing but a common whore! You don't deserve Brian! Not like I do! I've waited for sixteen years! It's my turn! Why don't you just do us all a favor and die?" Then he turned to me, saying, "I won't quit next time, Brian. You're mine and you'll always be mine!"

When the cop noticed my clenched fist and me moving towards Michael, he stood up and put a hand on my chest. "Sir, stop. We're taking him down to the station and booking him for threats and attempted murder. He won't get out for a long time. You doing something will just get you in trouble. Let us do our job."

As much as I wanted to kill Michael myself, I held up my hands in defeat. "Fine. But you better make _damn_ sure he doesn't see daylight for a very long time." 

Looking at Michael, I barely held back a sob before saying, "Christ, Michael, you could have killed him! There's only been one person I've ever loved, and you tried to take him away from me. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me!" 

Michael started laughing insanely. "Whatever it takes, Brian. As long as it takes." 

"There won't be a next time, Michael. You'll never hurt Justin again. I hope you rot in prison for this!"

Looking at the officers, I practically pleaded with them, " _Please_ , just get him out of here and out of my sight!"

<><><>

A week later, Justin and I appeared in court. Michael kind of lost it when I kissed Justin in the courtroom. Apparently, since he couldn't get to Justin, he first took it out on his court-appointed attorney. He stomped on his foot and kicked his chair at him. Then he raced towards the judge, screaming at him that he was going to find out where he lived and take him out. 

As the judge pounded his gavel, yelling, "ORDER IN THE COURT - ORDER IN THE COURT! Guard, take this prisoner down to the holding cells! After I speak to Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor, I will pass sentencing. Gentlemen, I want to see you in my chambers. Court is adjourned!"

<><><>

When we met with the judge, he told us that a person convicted of attempted assault with a deadly weapon was not eligible for supervised home release until the completion of his mandatory minimum sentence of five years. But due to the behavior he portrayed in court, he recommended psychiatric treatment. 

So here we are three days later at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center, where Michael will be staying for the foreseeable future. I’m Michael's POA and we felt that we'd rather he be in Pittsburgh versus New York. We were hoping that out-of-sight would be out-of-mind. After Justin and I discussed it, we decided that Michael would receive better care at UPMC Western Psychiatric Hospital than at Allegheny General Hospital's Department of Psychiatry.

We left for a few hours and had something to eat, so they could get Michael settled, but now we were back. As we stood in front of a pane of glass, watching a straight-jacketed Michael, apparently speaking to an imaginary someone, I could honestly say I feel relieved. I know I would have worried, not only for the safety of Justin and myself, but also for anybody else who crossed Michael.

"I feel responsible for this, Brian."

"Sunshine, don't. You need to get that idea out of your head. I told you when I had the job offer that I wanted you with me, and you know why. Remember when I said that there were about ten guys at Babylon who told me they overheard a drunk Michael saying he was gonna get you out of my life? I knew there was no way Michael would have lasted out in Portland with David, and I didn’t want you left here in the Pitts when he returned. That’s when I promised you that Michael would never hurt you. When I came home the other day and he had you cornered and ready to slam that lamp over your head, I realized how much I actually loved you and how much I would have lost if I had come home a minute later. So, please, don't tell me this is your fault or that you feel guilty. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Michael always was a little far out there when it came to how possessive he was of me and our friendship."

"When do you plan to tell Debbie?"

"Christ, you had to bring that up, didn't you? Our flight leaves at 9:45 tonight; I'm not speaking to Deb before we go. I'll wait until morning before I head into work."

"It might work in your favor if you can get a hold of the court transcripts before calling her. She won't be able to argue the actions you took if she reads everything in black and white."

"See, Sunshine, I knew there was a reason I liked keeping you around."

I looked back one more time at my childhood friend. Mikey had been a big part of my life for a very long time. He had offered me a refuge of sorts. I remembered when I first met him, some high school bullies were taunting him. They'd knocked his books out of his hands and there lay four comic books on the ground. One of the guys was laughing about the comic books and saying they should take them. Mikey had tears streaming down his cheeks, begging them to leave them alone. There was no way I couldn't rescue him. I went over and threatened the biggest guy standing there. Not sure what they saw when they looked at me, but they scampered off. When I bent down to help Michael collect everything, he whimpered, "Please don't. Please leave my comics alone." "Hey, I'm just trying to help." He looked up at me and gave a tentative smile and said, "Thanks. I'm Michael. Michael Novotny. Do you want to come over to my house and read my comics with me?" And our friendship took off from there. I wish I knew when all that changed. I think I was so used to the hero worship I received from him, that when the obsession started, I didn't see it for the danger that it turned into. He's talking in there, again. He's got a dreamy look on his face. Not sure what that is all about, but I don't want to spend time wondering about what goes on in the mind of the delusional.

"You ready to get out of here, Sunshine?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to get home. You can't imagine how much I'm looking forward to you, me, the Jacuzzi, and a marathon fuck fest. The sooner I put this nightmare behind me, the better. So, yeah, let's go."

"Couldn’t agree more. Right there with you, Sunshine. Right there with you."

<><><>

_"Hey Honey, I'm glad you're home. I love having your arms wrapped around me like this; it feels so good. Do you think we should order in tonight, or would you like me to cook supper for you?"_

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. COMMENTS ARE LOVE.


End file.
